Regretful Kindness
by Adevlo. D
Summary: People always said he was too nice for his own good. He didn't think so. Not until he had felt as if the love of his life had walked hand in hand with his new fiance out of his life forever...


**A/N: **Read and review people! ^~^ I'm sort of new to Yu-Gi-Oh, so sorry if the characters are a bit OOC!

**Warning:** Yaoi, bad language, sexual content

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters.

**Rated:** T

**Pairing:** Atem x Yugi Mutou

**Summary: **_People always said he was too nice for his own good. He didn't think so. Not until he had felt as if the love of his life had walked hand in hand with his new fiance out of his life forever..._**  
**

* * *

**Regretful Kindness  
**

Unrequited love is always going to hurt.

That, Yugi knew for a fact, was true. It was his own fault really. People had always said that he was too nice for his own good. He hadn't believed them.

...That is, up until now.

The cold harsh rain that pounded into his back was a fierce reminder of that.

His kindness had led to his own self-destruction, and he wondered briefly if he could just take it all back. He knew though, he knew that he couldn't and as the water trailed down his face in rivulets, he could taste his salty tears mix with them.

Yugi hadn't meant to fall for his other half, his yami. He hadn't meant to become infatuated with the Pharaoh to the point where it hurt. He hadn't meant to fall _in love_.

He had merely just wanted his first crush and best friend, Anzu, to experience a first date with his other half. It was what she had always wanted, and he had just wanted to make her happy.

Of course, he hadn't expected for that one date to turn into many others in the future. He hadn't meant for it to turn into a full out committed relationship between the two. He hadn't meant for them to fall madly, deeply in love with one another.

Yugi had been stupid as to not think that Atemu, who had stayed with them with permission from the gods (who had given the once Pharaoh a real body of his own), not to fall for Anzu like he had done once upon a time. Atemu was his other half of course.

Sobs wracked his body along with his fierce shivering. Ice cold rain pouring down on him non-stop and Yugi did not know for how long he had stayed there. The way his entire body felt oddly yet comfortingly numb, he would've guessed that he had been out there for a quite amount of time.

All he remembered was going down to Burger World to meet with Atemu who had given him specific instructions to go. He had been surprised when the whole gang, including Kaiba and his little brother, were there as well. He recalled how they had all gathered around one booth, albeit a bit crowded but they managed. He hadn't seen his other half gleam so happily before and he wondered why Atem was smiling so widely.

The next thing that happened had crushed his entire world completely.

When Anzu and Atemu both announced that they were getting married, the Pharaoh had been looking straight at him.

Yugi didn't know how to react, so, after five minutes had passed of people congratulating the two, he excused himself to the bathroom. He had fled though, instead of going to where he had said he was going.

He ran away from Burger World as fast as his legs could carry him. This is how he had ended up in some unknown place, exhaustion making his muscles quiver, and rain relentlessly pounding on him.

...It probably didn't help the matter when he had collapsed in the middle of a street.

Bright headlights was the only thing he saw before his world turned black.

* * *

"-should be fine after a few hours of rest. He wasn't hit pretty badly, luckily the car had some good brakes so it stopped just in time to only break two ribs on his left side. Although, it seems pretty strange that he received more damage than needed...Has he been eating well?"

Nervous laughter.

"Well, we don't really see much of him, so we don't exactly know. They just called us down here because we're the closest thing he has to a family. His grandpa died just last year. Ever since then, he's become real distant from us."

Yugi stifled his scoff.

_That was the same year you two decided to become a couple, remember?_

A sigh from the doctor.

"He should be waking up in a few minutes. Well, I'll leave you two alone. I'll be back to check on him in a few. I will need to discuss with the both of you in a little bit though."

Shuffling, and then a click of the door being shut.

Yugi chose that moment to groan as his eyes met a bright light when he opened them. He made a move to stand up in order to block the light, but hissed and clutched his throbbing side.

"Fuck!" His voice was horse and he wondered vaguely if he had caught a cold.

Strong hands laid him back down and he squinted up at the person.

Amethyst orbs gazed up at crimson ones. Atemu frowned down at him as Anzu looked on from the seat beside her newest fiance. Worry etching across her flawless, beautiful face.

Yugi thought it was better to keep his eyes shut.

"Don't move so much, aibou. You'll hurt yourself."

Yugi let out a groan, squirming in his bed to turn the other way, his back facing the two people that had destroyed his dreams. He was gently pulled back onto his back and he refused to meet the face of his other half.

"You have to keep on your back, aibou. You sustained damage on your left side and you have to let it recover."

Yugi peeked his eyes open and glared at Atemu menacingly before he jerked roughly away from his gentle hold on him.

"-et..off...eh."

Anzu chose that time to walk around the bed and help him sit up so as to not hurt himself more.

"Yugi, stay in bed! You've barely even woken off and you'll hurt yourself mo-"

He sharply turned to her, his violet eyes ablaze with anger at her.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME, DAMN IT!" He spat out at her. She took a step back in shock, a look of hurt crossed her face and he felt momentary guilt strike through his heart.

It wasn't her fault, he told himself. She didn't know about his feelings, therefore she could not understand what he was going through. Yugi didn't apologize to her though. He was going to at least keep his pride intact.

Yugi turned away, slowly letting his feet dangle off the hospital bed as he ripped off the IV from his arm. He quickly held onto the sheets as his bare feet touched the cold, tiled floor. Yugi wobbled over to the door, jerking it open before falling flat on his face with a smack.

"Yugi!" An uproar of voices and it wasn't a second later before he was picked up bridal-style by Jounouchi. He squirmed fitfully and gave up when the blond had no intention of releasing him from his hold.

He felt like crying when he met the confused eyes of Atemu.

"Just leave me alone!" He yelled, stuffing his face in Jounouchi's shirt and trying to muffle his quiet sobs. He could do nothing of the shaking of his shoulders and he could practically _feel_ everyone's shocked gazes on him.

"Jounouchi, could you please hand over my aibiou to me?" Atem's voice was stern and Yugi could only cry harder, all the while holding his blond best friend like he was his lifeline.

Jounouchi was torn between obeying his friend's command or keeping Yugi from crying even more. In the end, he cared much more for Yugi and clutched the smaller frame tighter against him. He held Atemu's gaze firmly before he spoke.

"Atemu, maybe it's best if you and Anzu were to wait outside while Ryou and I go inside with him." The white-haired male nodded in agreement, having been standing with the blond through the whole ordeal

It wasn't a question, and Atemu's pride refused to obey Jounouchi's obvious command. He was about to step forward and take things into his own hands, but a still grip on his shoulder prevented him from doing so. He glanced behind him, meeting Kaiba's steel blue eyes.

"I think that mutt is right. He needs to calm down and you don't seem to be the person he wants to see right now. It's best if you wait out here with the rest of us. You too Anzu." His deep baritone voice sent shivers down the girl's spine and she didn't even hesitate to sit down next to Kaiba's little brother who had been quiet throughout all this.

Atemu scoffed and shrugged the hand off his shoulder. With one last fleeting glance at his sobbing other half, he took a seat next to his fiance. She didn't waste time on whispering words of comfort into his sun-kissed ear.

Yugi felt his heart clench painfully when he glanced over Jounouchi's shoulder and met eyes with the once-Pharaoh one last time.

* * *

"Aibou, please open this door!"

Silence.

Atemu growled in frustration.

He had been standing outside in the cold December weather for almost an hour, trying desperately to get his other half to open the locked door to the game shop. Yugi, on the other hand, just sat on the glass counter and stared blankly up at the white ceiling. His amethyst eyes glanced at the trembling door that threatened to crumble down from the fierce kicks it was receiving.

He had tried to avoid his other half for as long as he could because he knew that Atemu was itching for answers. His recent behavior towards everybody was strange. He didn't come out of the game shop unless it was necessary and he didn't talk to anybody unless it was Kaiba, who would come once a day every week if he was not busy running his corporation to check up on him, or Jounouchi who would keep him company and made sure he ate something.

Yugi could tell that Atemu was growing jealous of the two, for he had not seen _his _light for at least a month, and it was killing him on the inside slowly and painfully. It was a surprise when the once-Pharaoh had showed up on his doorstep last week, demanding for him to open the door. He didn't, and Atemu left. Defeated.

It wasn't until today that he was actually _forcing _himself through the door. Yugi was worried that he would get in, but part of him- the part that longed to see Atemu- wanted his other half to break through, while the other half- the one that was afraid of confrontation with his crush- was scared to death of those familiar crimson eyes looking at him.

_Crash._

He momentarily looked to his right, his eyes falling onto a panting and sweating Atemu standing beside a crumpled door. They locked eyes for a moment before Yugi turned onto his side, his back facing his other half.

"I'll fix it later." Atemu said quietly, not moving at all to go to Yugi.

The smaller of the two, who was only donned in gray sweat pants and a plain white t-shirt, said nothing. His hair still defied gravity as always, and some of it was sticking to the glass on the counter, most likely because of the electricity. He looked like he had gained a bit more weight because of Jounouchi's daily visits, and not like a skeleton like he used to.

"I don't care." Yugi said, his voice shaking slightly.

"Aibou..."

Blazing, teary eyes were suddenly glaring at him with such intensity that if looks could kill, Atemu was sure he would randomly be set on fire and swallowed into a black hole.

"Don't call me that!"

Atemu flinched at the tone and level of voice the normally quiet and composed younger boy used. He stayed quiet for a moment before finally gaining the balls to walk slowly towards his light.

"Aib-Yugi...what's the matter with you?" Atemu questioned him quietly, his hand outstretched to touch his other half. Before he could make contact though, Yugi pulled away, jumping off the counter and walking away from him to the back of the store. Atemu followed after him immediately.

"Yugi, don't you walk away from me! I'm talking to you!"

He growled out in frustration and grabbed his other half's wrist, jerking him backward and locking his arms behind his back. The smaller of the two wriggled in the tight hold and glared at Atemu.

"Let go of me right now, Atemu!"

"Not until you fucking tell me what the hell's the matter with you!" Long gone was his usually sophisticated grammar. Yugi stopped, his throat not letting him voice anything out. He narrowed his violet eyes and turned around, glaring at nothing in particular. He felt Atem lean into him more, his breath lightly caressing his pale ear.

"Please Yugi, I beg of you to tell me what is wrong. I have been so distressed of your recent behavior, and it's been driving me up the wall. Why will you not tell me what is the matter? Why will you not let me help you?"

The young duelist mumbled something and Atem had trouble hearing it. He leaned in more.

"What was that Yugi?"

The body that was spooned against him suddenly started to quiver.

"I said why! Why the hell do you care all of a sudden? You didn't seem to care as much when you were sucking face with your stupid fiance!" His outburst was unexpected and Atemu loosened the hold on his wrists in shock. Yugi took that time to dart ahead and run deeper inside the house. He slammed the door to the room that Atemu had slept in close. The room that the once-Pharaoh had used, and now it was Yugi's.

He locked it, leaning heavily against the wooden door and chocking back his sobs. Biting his lip, he only managed to let out small sniffles.

"Yugi..." He stiffened at the voice that came from the other side of the door. He heard some shuffling and figured that his other half had put his back against the door just like he had.

"...Is this what it's all about?" It was a hesitant question, but Yugi was certain that Atemu wasn't going to back down.

"What are you trying to say?" Yugi answered back, his eyes narrowed suspiciously at the shadow that came from the crack between the door and the floor.

"...Are you jealous, aibou?"

Silence.

Atemu sighed, then did something that Yugi had least expected he would do in a moment like this.

He laughed.

Yugi frowned, offended that the other would laugh at a time like this.

"Aibou, if you would have told me, I would have left Anzu in a heart beat if you wanted me to. I was only with her because of you."

"Because of me?"

Atemu nodded, even though he knew his other half could not see him.

"Of course aibou. You are my other half, my light, as I am your darkness, your yami. I live to please my hikari, and the way your face would light up at the mention of Anzu and I together was too hard to deny. As harsh as it sounds, I do not love Anzu. If you wanted her, why didn't you just tell me, aibou?"

Silence once again.

Atemu jumped a bit when a small, delicate finger wrapped around his pinky that had been just beside the door crack. It felt warm and the once-Pharaoh relished his light's willingness to touch him once again. It had been forever since he had received any physical attention from Yugi.

"Because I don't want her."

The older of the two felt his heart soar and he tightened his hold on the finger encircling his pinky.

"...Aibou..." He breathed out, his blood pounding into his ears from sheer exhilaration and happiness that his love, his light, was finally returning his feelings after what felt like millenniums of waiting. He felt the smile on his lips spread out some more and Atemu was afraid that he was going to crack his face in half.

"I've missed you so much, Atemu." Yugi confessed, slowly separating their only connection and turning the door knob. The older male immediately stood up from the ground, waiting impatiently as the door was calmly and slowly opened.

There, sitting down Indian-style, was his light. Yugi smiled up at him, despite the crystalline tears running down his pale cheeks. Atemu felt his heart melt at the sight and wasted no time in dropping down to his knees and embracing his other half, all the while smothering him with his lips.

Tongues battled for dominance and saliva was exchanged greedily. No crevice was left untouched, and Atemu made sure of it. Twice.

"Nnngh...A-Atemu..." Yugi moaned enticingly beneath him. The once-Pharaoh shivered in delight, his skin tingling.

He picked up his other half, the younger wrapping his legs around Atemu's waist. The crimson-eyed duelist smirked down at him before wrapping both his arms around Yugi and falling down onto the fluffy bed that had once been his. He hugged the smaller frame to him tightly and nuzzled the pale man's hair lovingly.

"You may ask me to do anything, aibou, but please, I beg of you. Do not ask me to love anyone else besides yourself, because I just can't do it." The younger laughed through his tears and hugged his other half.

"I won't, Atemu. I won't."

* * *

**A/N: **My first Yu-Gi-Oh one-shot! Please read and review! Oh, and I'm making another one-shot, but this time it's going to be a crossover. I hope you enjoy that one as much as this one!


End file.
